Dalton Reform School
by Ninja Giraffe
Summary: Blaine is a student at Dalton Reform School. Kurt doesn't want anything to do with Dalton. What will happen when their paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

**So over on my series of short stories, Sai and Sunglasses, someone named 'You're killing me now' suggested I do a badboy!Blaine chapter. Once I started writing I realized it might work better as a multi-chapter thing, so here it is!**

**It takes place before Never Been Kissed - well the whole thing with Karofsky is still relevant, yes Karofsky still kissed Kurt, but Kurt never went to Dalton or met Blaine. **

**I don't know really anything about reform school, so what I gathered I gathered from the wonderful land of Google.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I also don't own the idea for 'Dalton reform.' I saw many different authors use the name though, so I'm just going to go along with that.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone seemed to know <em>of<em> Dalton reform school—where it was, what it was, and that it should be avoided—but most people didn't take the time to get to know _about_Dalton reform school—the people there, the reason they're there, and the fact that they could be helped.

The school stood near the outside of town. It was a large, nicely built, expensive looking school, and just seemed like a normal private school. Except for the fact that it was surrounded by barbed wire—both to keep civilians out, and to keep the students in.

Kurt Hummel was one of the many people that knew of Dalton's existence, but he hoped to avoid it at all costs. It was a reform school. Delinquents got sent there. He was actually surprised that Puck hadn't been sent there yet, but that was beside the point. The fact of the matter was that Kurt had enough trouble with people at public high school. He didn't want to get mixed up in something involving anyone that went to the reform school.

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed tunelessly and quietly to himself as he looked through the aisles of the convenience store. He stopped as he came to one shelf and picked up a pack of two nail files. Kurt looked over the package, and nodded once to himself before looking up and seeing someone an aisle over that made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. Kurt was unmistakably looking at a Dalton boy. It was obvious by the white button down shirt, the red and blue tie and the gray pants—the school's dress code. Kurt could only see the boy's profile, but he could make out that the top few buttons of the shirt were undone, and the tie was coming loose. Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy's disheveled appearance, and walked towards the register to purchase the nail files.<p>

To Kurt's dismay, the Dalton boy managed to jump ahead of Kurt before Kurt got on line. Kurt held in a groan and stood behind the boy, impatiently toying with the nail file package.

As the boy stepped up to the counter, Kurt took a step forward and was met with a strong scent of cinnamon, lavender, and vanilla. Kurt cursed the fact that the boy smelled so good. He was a reform boy. Kurt didn't want anything to do with him.

The boy said something Kurt didn't quite catch, as Kurt was now standing farther away to make sure he didn't get another whiff of the amazing scent of him, and pulled out an ID card from his wallet. The cashier took it and looked at it quickly, before handing it back to the boy. The boy then picked up a six pack of beer that he had set down on the floor by his feet, and set it on the counter. Kurt's eyes widened as the boy pulled out some money to pay for the beer. Thoughts ran through Kurt's head - _How old is he? Did he get left back and is really old enough to buy beer? But he looks about my age...is he using a fake ID? Well he is at reform school..._- as the boy and the cashier finished the transaction. The boy then picked up his beer and turned around, and Kurt looked down into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were mostly brown, save for magnificent flecks of green and gold scattered about, and they seemed to have a mischievous glint in them. Kurt quickly looked away, and the Dalton boy smirked and walked out the door.

Kurt shook his head and stepped up to pay for the nail files. _He's a Dalton boy_, Kurt kept reminding himself. _You don't want to have anything to do with him._

After Kurt finished his purchase he picked up the package and walked out the door. He wasn't even two steps away from the store when he heard someone say "Hey."

Kurt turned around and saw the Dalton boy leaning his back against the store, with one leg bent and his foot pressing against the building. He got a better look at the boy's face this time, and was worried by the fact that the boy was so good-looking. Despite his messy appearance, his wild curly hair was actually pretty appealing, and his face was flawless. Well, there was some slight stubble...but Kurt didn't really mind it. And his eyes...

Kurt turned back around and started walking towards the parking lot. The boy stood up and started walking behind Kurt. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt was taken aback by the boy's smooth voice as it was such a contrast to his rough appearance. And Blaine. Kurt turned the name over in his mouth and realized it was quite a nice name. He mentally kicked himself as he stopped walking and turned around to face the boy again. "What do you want?"

Blaine chuckled. "I was going to ask you the same question."

"You're the one following me."

"Yes but you're the one looking at me."

Kurt hoped he wasn't blushing as he held his chin high and turned on his heel to face away from Blaine. He had only walked a couple more steps when he heard the smooth voice call out "Wait, come back."

Kurt continued to walk away, and Blaine ran up to him and put one hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt recoiled away from Blaine, and Blaine held his hands up. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Kurt sighed but made no more attempts to walk away at the moment. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Blaine pointedly.

Blaine laughed a little. "Just because I go to Dalton doesn't mean I'm all that bad."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And the beer-"

Blaine grinned. "Oh please, like you've never had a drink in your life."

"I got drunk once and it was horrible." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine shrugged. "Your loss."

Kurt gave in to the next obvious question. "So why are you at reform school?"

"Now that? That is a very good question." Blaine smirked

Kurt realized that Blaine wasn't going to elaborate on the matter so he turned around and started to walk towards his car again.

After a bit Kurt reached his car. He was just about to open the door when he felt a small piece of paper being slipped into his hand. He turned his head and saw Blaine heading in the other direction. Kurt opened his hand and looked at the paper. After seeing a phone number written there, Kurt watched intrigued, as Blaine walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Please review, I'd love to know what you thought of this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts and such :) Just a heads up, I changed the rating to T for some language. I don't really know where I'm going with this story, so updates might not be as quick as this one but we'll see. Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter**

* * *

><p>Blaine reveled in the fact that he was allowed to leave the Dalton property on Sundays. Monday through Friday he had classes, and all the students were put to work on Saturdays, but Sundays he was free, as a reward for his good behavior. Good behavior implicated not getting into any fights recently, and completing school work well and on time. Blaine laughed at the irony of the fact that he had just used his reward for good behavior to go buy beer, but what the teachers didn't know wouldn't hurt them.<p>

Blaine walked over to a patch of bushes that spread across the edge of the building - part of which were quite conveniently located under the window of his single bedroom - and stashed the beer away like he had done many a time before. The single bedroom was yet another reward for good behavior.

Blaine had been at Dalton almost two years now, and had more recently been getting rewarded quite often. Like he had told the boy he had met - just because he went to Dalton didn't mean he was all that bad. Sure he still got into fights once in a while, but it was _much_ less often then when he first came to Dalton, because he was getting used to the other people in the school with him.

But that boy at the store he met - Blaine kicked the bush he hid the beer in before walking to the entrance of the school - he had made Blaine angry, resentful. Blaine couldn't figure out why he had let his guard down and just gave his phone number to a random stranger. He wasn't used to opening up to people, ever since the incident that caused his father to send him to Dalton in the first place...

Blaine shook his head and tried to smile at the guard as he went through the perfunctory emptying of his pockets and then taking back his possessions as the guard okayed them, but it was clearly a forced smile.

He walked to his room and once there, closed the door, went to the window, opened it, and retrieved the beer. He then placed the pack of beer on his bed and shut the window.

Flopping down on his bed he angrily opened up a beer bottle and took a drink from it. He relished in the crisp taste of it and took another sip.

He wasn't proud that he drank, he really wasn't. It was more of a bad habit now though, one he didn't feel like making the effort to break. And the beer did help him take his mind off of things...usually...

Right now, no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept wandering back to the boy in the parking lot. Blaine didn't know why he had done it - maybe it was the fact that the other boy's eyes were a beautiful glasz color, maybe it was the boy's melodic voice, or maybe it was the fact that Blaine just wanted someone to _care_, someone to talk to- but he had written his cell phone number on the paper. It was really just a stupid, impulsive idea. But as he took another sip of the beer he couldn't help but wonder what the boy's name was. And if he would ever try and contact Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove back to his house in a state of confusion. Who was that Blaine boy? What did he want with Kurt? ...why was he even off Dalton's property? Kurt shook the thoughts from his mind as he focused on another pressing question: should he use the phone number?<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on his bed with his cell phone in one hand and the piece of paper in the other. He hated to admit it, but he was curious. He knew he had told himself not to have anything to do with a Dalton boy, but maybe he could make an exception. Kurt dialed the number on his cell phone and put the phone to his ear, waiting.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine's cell phone began to ring and he looked at it. Upon not recognizing the number, he wondered of it was the boy he had met earlier that day. Hesitantly he picked up his phone and answered it, "Hello?"<p>

"Blaine?"

Blaine's heart sped up at the sound of the voice. It was the boy he had met earlier. Damn. What was he going to do? Could he afford to talk to the boy more without making another stupid decision? He decided to go for something safe - find out the boy's name.

"Mmhmm, who's this?"

"Oh, um, we met in the parking lot today…I'm Kurt."

Kurt. Blaine smiled at the name. _Play it safe_ he thought.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine liked saying the other boy's name. It was nice, in a way. "What's up?"

"I was just…I mean…why did you give me your phone number?"

Blaine knitted his eyebrows together, something he always did when he was frustrated or angry. Or in this case, a little of both. Why had he given this boy his number? Why?

"I- I just wanted someone to talk to."

_Fuck_ Blaine thought. W_here had that come from?_

"Oh?" Kurt asked in surprise. "You wanna talk now?"

Blaine realized that yes, he did. He felt like he wanted to vent everything to this stranger. This random boy who seemed disgusted, albeit slightly interested in Blaine. Blaine knew he was a lonely person, but he never really minded. He didn't think this reform school was exactly the ideal place for making friends anyway. But now, now he realized that he was missing something, or someone in his life. But he couldn't...not again...

"No. No Kurt I can't." Blaine said forcefully.

"Huh?"

"Bye Kurt."

Blaine turned off his cell phone and threw it behind him onto his bed. He fiercely took another sip of beer and sighed - what was he doing?

* * *

><p>Kurt stared in antipathy at his phone. Who did this Blaine guy think he was? Giving Kurt his phone number and then hanging up on him. What was this guy's problem?<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved in anything to do with someone from Dalton.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad you guys seem to be enjoying the story so far! Please continue to review, subscribe, and favorite. The emails make my day :)**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter, and Ryan, Matt, and Jesse are just three people I added. They were in Blaine's grade when Blaine went to public school. **

* * *

><p><strong>Two years earlier...<strong>

"Where are you going, fag?"

Blaine continued to back away slowly from the three boys closing in on him.

The biggest of the three boys—Ryan—spoke again. "I'm talking to you. What're you doing fairy?"

Blaine willed himself not to say anything. He knew it would just come out as an insult, which would just lead to him getting beat up faster. No, he would just continue to back away, and would make a quick escape when the time was right. He was quick, he might be able to out-run them if he caught them off guard.

The three boys laughed at the expression of fear on Blaine's face as he continued to inch away from them. Suddenly, Blaine's back hit against a wall and he jumped a bit in surprise. He frantically looked from side to side and saw that they had cornered him.

The three boys closed in around Blaine and Blaine's eyes widened in terror. This was it.

"We've got him now." Ryan grinned.

Blaine braced himself as another boy—Matt—punched him in the shoulder. However, it didn't hurt as much as he had expected it to. In fact, it was almost playful, teasing.

"Aren't you gonna fight back?" Matt laughed.

Blaine continued to remain still and the boy that hadn't spoken yet—Jesse—kicked Blaine's right shin. Hard. Blaine winced and the boy laughed.

"To scared to fight back, fag?"

Suddenly, Jesse moved to the side, creating a small opening that Blaine might be able to escape through. He bent down, and then quickly sprinted past the boys.

"Hey! Get him!" Ryan shouted.

Jesse whipped around and ran after him. He caught up to Blaine quickly, reached a hand out, and grabbed Blaine's shirt.

Blaine hadn't gotten too far, his leg screaming in pain every time it hit the pavement. Suddenly, he felt the front of his shirt dig into his neck, and he opened his mouth instinctively, trying to catch a breath of air.

He allowed himself to be dragged by the collar, trying to catch gasps of air until Jesse let go, and grabbed the front of his neck instead, pushing him up against the wall.

The two other boys were suddenly behind him and they laughed. Ryan shook his head.

"That was a bad idea homo."

He took a hold of Blaine's neck and the other boy let go. The taller boy peered down at Blaine and got in close to Blaine's face. He raised his fist to the side of Blaine's head and said "You shouldn't have done that."

Blaine wrinkled his nose at the smell of beer on the boy's breath. They had been drinking. ...they had been drinking!

Blaine didn't know how he did it, but he mustered up his courage and said "Wait."  
>Ryan lowered his fist a bit in surprise, Matt laughed. "He can talk! Look at that."<p>

Blaine swallowed his fear and continued. "I'll give you something if you let me go."

The boys looked slightly intrigued at this. Jesse furrowed his eyebrows together. "What?" he growled.

"Beer. I'll get you beer."

"Really?" Ryan asked, pushing Blaine harder against the wall.

"Yes. If you let me go now."

Ryan looked behind him and the other two boys nodded. He shrugged and let go of Blaine.

Blaine felt his body relax and he started to walk away. He wouldn't run this time, as he was worried that his shirt would be grabbed and he would be choked again.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

"Oh we're coming with you." Matt said sharply.

Blaine sighed, even though he had known this would happen. He just prayed his parents weren't home yet.

After about a ten minute walk, with Blaine leading the way and the three boys walking close behind them, they reached Blaine's house. Blaine let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that there were no cars in the driveway.

They walked up the steps and stood on Blaine's front stoop. Blaine unlocked the door and walked in, but turned around before the three boys could do the same.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Ryan glared at Blaine. "If you're not back in one minute we're coming in."

Blaine nodded curtly and ran into his house. Frantically, he reached the refrigerator and moved a few items around until he saw the 6-pack of beer his dad had just bought. He grabbed it, and ran back to the door, holding the beer up in front of him. The three boys gave large smiles as Blaine opened the door and handed the beer to them.

"Now leave me alone."

Ryan reached through the half opened door and grabbed Blaine's arm. "Not just yet. We want to...reward you." he smirked.

"What-" Blaine asked as he was pulled outside and down the steps.

Ryan shoved Blaine as he let go of him, and Blaine stumbled onto his front lawn. He really hoped his parents wouldn't come home to everyone on the lawn.

Jesse and Matt were each holding a beer they had opened, and Matt handed a second one he had to Ryan. Ryan took it and grinned at Blaine.

"You know what fag? You don't seem all that bad."

Ryan spit into his beer before holding it out to Blaine. Blaine took it tentatively and looked questioningly at Ryan.

"Go on, drink it." Ryan sneered.

Fearful that if he didn't, Ryan would just beat him up despite the fact Blaine had given him the beer, Blaine tentatively took a sip. It burned his throat, and the fact that Ryan had spit in it made him feel sick, but the beer itself didn't taste horrible.

Ryan laughed but didn't take the beer back from Blaine. Instead, he took another beer from the pack and opened it for himself.

* * *

><p>Blaine shuddered at the memories he was reliving because he had been thinking about Kurt, and how he wanted to tell him all his problems. The words 'gay, fag, homo, fairy' haunted his ears. He knew, deep down, his dad had also sent him to Dalton to try and punish him for being gay. His dad wouldn't stand for a gay son. He was trying to turn Blaine straight. And Blaine was afraid it might be working.<p>

Sure, he found that boy—Kurt—quite attractive, beautiful in fact, but he knew he wouldn't be able to be in a relationship with him. He couldn't act on being gay. He was still in the closet at Dalton. Sure, people had their suspicions. He had been called gay before at Dalton. But he couldn't let them know it was true.

Last time he was the school gay he got beat up, taunted, and was on the receiving end of many disgusted looks. He couldn't go through that again.

No matter how badly he wanted to act on his feelings.

* * *

><p>Blaine had trouble concentrating in school Monday and Tuesday. Wednesday he got detention for not paying attention, and Thursday he contemplated calling Kurt back.<p>

Because Kurt was the only reason he couldn't concentrate. Blaine just kept thinking about the boy he had met. The boy that had been willing to talk to him. The boy that—according to Blaine's very accurate gay-dar—played for Blaine's team. The boy that he might be able to talk to, because he might understand.

* * *

><p>Thursday night he made a decision: He would call Kurt back tomorrow and see if Kurt was still willing to talk to him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter, will remain the same throughout the story.**

* * *

><p>Blaine paced the floor in his room at Dalton while he looked at his phone he was holding. It was Friday night. He had promised himself he would call Kurt.<p>

He looked at the received calls on his phone to find Kurt's number, closed his eyes, and hit call.

Blaine stopped pacing, put the phone to his ear, and waited with baited breath.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at his phone and saw that Blaine was calling him. That damn reform boy. What the hell did he want? "What?" Kurt answered the phone. Yes it was rude, but he really didn't like how this guy was acting.<p>

Blaine sighed audibly on the other end of the phone call. "Kurt-" he began, then paused, searching for the right words. "Kurt I'm sorry. I do want to talk to you."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kurt asked dryly.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I-I couldn't stop thinking about you this week."

Kurt's breath hitched, but he quickly shook his head. He shouldn't care that this hot boy had been thinking about him all week. He didn't like this boy. "Oh?"

Blaine took a deep breath. He felt so vulnerable. Usually he could hide behind the bad-boy reputation he had acquired at Dalton. But now he was actually saying what he felt. He was being himself again, for the first time in about two years. "Yea...I was wondering, Kurt, if you would want to meet up sometime, for coffee or something? I wanna start over."

Kurt was silent, and Blaine started to doubt his decision. "I mean, we don't have to. Maybe we shouldn't." Blaine quickly said.

Kurt sighed. "I just don't know Blaine. I don't know." Then he hung up on Blaine.

Kurt felt bad for hanging up on Blaine, he really did. Blaine had never actually given him a reason to not like him. Yes, he went to Dalton, but other than that he didn't seem all that bad. Maybe Kurt should try and see the good in this guy. There might be something there.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes after Kurt had hung up on Blaine, Blaine's cell phone vibrated. He opened the text message and read <strong>Sunday 1:00 Lima Bean? –Kurt<strong>

Blaine's eyes widened as he read the message. Kurt _did_ want to see him? This whole situation was just so weird. And now came the next question: Did Blaine really want to go through with all of this?

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at a table in the Lima Bean facing the door, and tentatively took a sip of his hot drink. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was five after one. Blaine was late, if he was coming at all. Kurt wasn't sure because Blaine had never answered his text message invitation.<p>

Kurt waited another five minutes and was contemplating leaving when Blaine sauntered in. Even though he was short, his unruly curly hair drew Kurt's attention right to him.

Kurt watched as Blaine looked around the coffee shop, caught Kurt's eye, and then went on line. After buying a drink for himself he sat down across from Kurt. "Hi."

Kurt looked at Blaine, trying to find something to say to break the ice. Blaine actually seemed quite polite. He sat up straight in his chair and quietly took a sip of his drink. "You don't really belong at Dalton, do you?" Kurt observed.

Blaine set his cup down on the table and looked at Kurt curiously, tilting his head a little like a puppy. "Why would you say that?"

Kurt felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he looked at Blaine. He couldn't help but think that Blaine was actually pretty adorable. "You don't seem like someone who needs to be at a reform school. Yes, you seem a little…roughed up…but I think you're just misunderstood."

Blaine looked down at his drink and traced his finger along the top of the cardboard cup. "It's a long story."

Kurt questioned his sanity as he prompted the boy by saying, "Well you did say you wanted to talk to me." Kurt knew he had made the right decision, however, when Blaine looked up at him with wide, uncertain eyes. He seemed so lonely, so desperate for a friend. "I'll listen." Kurt said gently.

Blaine exhaled slowly, as he prepared himself to share his life with someone he barely knew. He decided to just go for it, seeing as he had nothing to lose. "You're right, you know." He said, looking back down at the table. "I don't really belong in Dalton. " Kurt watched Blaine and Blaine continued. "I had gotten into a lot of fights at public school, and, as you know, I drink…" Blaine trailed off and Kurt smirked. "But my dad just used those as an excuse. I think he really sent me to Dalton because-" Blaine took a deep breath. "-I'm gay." He finished quietly, his muscles tensing, waiting for Kurt to hit him. When no physical blow came, Blaine hesitantly looked up at Kurt, and saw an understanding smile playing on his lips.

"So am I." Kurt whispered.

Blaine felt his whole body relax itself. He had been right. This boy _would_ understand him.

After that, it felt so much easier to talk to Kurt. Blaine decided to start from the beginning, and told Kurt about how he had been all but forced to start drinking. He was glad to find that Kurt listened intently and he continued. "After I had given them the beer, and drank my own, it became a sort of routine. They wouldn't beat me up at school, if I made sure to supply them with beer. And occasionally they would allow me to have one too. Of course, my dad knew. And one day, he was in a particularly bad mood and he basically said that if I don't stop taking his beer I would get thrown out of the house. Naturally, I agreed to stop taking it, but I was worried sick about how Ryan, Jesse, and Matt would react once they found out. I didn't go to school for three days after my dad had given me the ultimatum. When I finally went back I avoided the three boys as much as possible. But they soon found out and returned to beating me up constantly. However, I started to fight back. I wasn't very strong, but I was sometimes able to hold my ground against one person, and I got sent to the principal's office more than once for fighting. The final straw was when I took a friend of mine—the only other out gay guy at my school—to a school dance. We had a great time together, but after the dance Ryan, Matt, and Jesse found us and beat the living crap out of us. I had been working on fighting them myself, and I did get a few punches in and I ended up breaking Matt's nose, but my dad decided that that was that. He sent me to Dalton so I would straighten out, and stop having an excuse to fight." Blaine finished his story and sighed.

Kurt stared at Blaine, sympathy showing on his face. "Wow. I'm really sorry Blaine. I-that's terrible."

Blaine shrugged. "It is what it is. Not much I can do about it now. Dalton's not all that bad though. I just stay to myself and try to avoid fights. I'm in the closet there, so I'm able to just blend in."

Kurt was shocked at how nonchalantly Blaine had accepted his fate, but he just nodded his head.

"So what about you?" Blaine asked. "What's your story?"

Kurt shrugged. "I thought I had it pretty bad but I'm not at reform school. I'm lucky enough that my dad accepts me for who I am."

Blaine smiled sadly. "Wow, that's great."

"Yea." Kurt smiled. "But there is this one Neanderthal at my school that has made it his mission to make my life a living hell. He shoves me into lockers every time he passes me in the halls, he makes fun of me all the time, slushies me-"

"Slushies you?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Yea, he—well all the jocks, really—they take slushies and throw them at people. I'm a pretty big target though, seeing as I'm the only out kid at my school."

"That's horrible."

"That's not the worst of it. He-" Kurt looked around the coffee shop and then leaned in across the table. "-He kissed me. And then he threatened to kill me if I told anyone." Kurt leaned back in his seat and took in the shocked expression on Blaine's face.

"He threatened to kill you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Yea, but there's not much I can do about it. I wasn't going to tell anyone…" Kurt trailed off as his eyes grew wide.

"Relax." Blaine said. "I won't tell anyone. I don't have anyone to tell." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "But…he's gay?"

"I think so." Kurt answered.

"So…what? He torments you so people think he's straight?"

"I guess. I think he's in denial of himself, and bullying me helps him feel better."

Blaine shook his head. "It's not fair." Suddenly, he formed a fist with his right hand and slammed it down onto the table, causing Kurt to jump and for a few people in the coffee shop to look their way. Blaine put his head down to avoid the new attention, and people quickly became uninterested and went back to what they were doing. Blaine looked up at Kurt again and clenched his teeth. "It's just not fair. People shouldn't care if other people are gay. I don't care if they think it's wrong or something, they should just mind their own business. I'm sick of feeling so alone."

"But Blaine," Kurt smiled "You're not alone. And neither am I anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Cue Blaine and Kurt standing up on their chairs in the middle of the Lima Bean and singing Darren Criss' song 'Not Alone.' ...oh the things that go on in my head XD<strong>

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

From that point on, Kurt and Blaine texted each other almost every day, and they met and hung out for three more Sundays. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about, and they really enjoyed each other's company. Kurt felt like he was able to brave public school easier because of Blaine's sympathy and advice, and he realized he was starting to like the idea of having Blaine as more than a friend. Blaine, however, was just happy to have finally found a friend again.

However, Blaine was unsure about one thing. He loved Kurt's company, but he was worried he was starting to really like the boy. The fourth Sunday they hung out together they had taken a walk with their coffee, instead of just sitting in the Lima Bean. They laughed a lot and at one point their hands had brushed against each other. Blaine had pulled away quickly but Kurt had smiled and grasped Blaine's hand in his own, swinging their hands happily.

That night, Blaine had relived the moment, and realized that he had thoroughly enjoyed it. Kurt's hand was extremely soft, and their fingers had laced together perfectly. Blaine groaned and opened a beer out of the pack he had bought after he had hung out with Kurt. He took a long sip, and thought about Kurt—perfect, confident, beautiful Kurt—and knew he couldn't keep this up without wanting something more. He shook his head and took another sip of beer. Tomorrow was Monday, but they had no classes because of some holiday. Blaine could get drunk if he wanted, and just sleep all day tomorrow. He smiled to himself as he took another sip, and hoped he would be able to drown out his thoughts of Kurt, even if it was just for one night.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed happily as he finished up his homework. He closed his notebook and was about to get ready for bed when his phone started to vibrate. Upon looking at the caller ID, and seeing it was Blaine, he answered the phone hesitantly; surprised Blaine was calling at midnight. "Hi Blaine…."<p>

"Kurt!" Blaine giggled. "I…love you!"

"Blaine?" Kurt laughed in disbelief.

"You're so…pretty…"

"Blaine are you drunk?"

Blaine chuckled and then slurred, "Maybe? I don't know but I miss you Kurt."

"Blaine we saw each other today."

"I know! It was so…much fun!"

"Yea, it was great Blaine. Listen—I think you should stop drinking beer and go drink some water or something."

"Aw Kurt I don't wanna."

Kurt held in a laugh at how Blaine was acting as he said, "Blaine I can't come and help you but you need to drink some water or something, okay sweetie?"

"Fine…" Blaine said dejectedly.

Kurt listened as Blaine turned a sink on and gulped down some water.

"Happy Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine." Kurt said slowly.

"Awesome!" Blaine laughed.

"Okay now Blaine?"

"Yea?" Blaine asked excitedly.

Kurt sighed, "Do you feel sick?"

"Uh…I don't think so!"

Kurt closed his eyes and thought about what he should have Blaine do. He couldn't just leave him drunk and alone, he seemed far too excited to sit still and not harm himself or his stuff. "I think you should lie down Blaine, but not on your back, okay? Put a pillow behind your back or something."

"But Kurt" Blaine whined, "I'm not tired."

"I know Blaine, but you'll be tired soon."

"Fine."

Kurt could picture Blaine pouting as he laid down on his bed.

"K I'm in bed Kurt." Blaine giggled.

Kurt's eyes widened at the thought and he closed his eyes to calm himself down. "Okay, goodnight Blaine."

"No don't hang up!" Blaine said quickly. "I wish you were with me Kurt."

"I can't be Blaine. I'll see you some other time."

"Why not? Is it cause I don't have another bed? Cause you could share with me Kurt! We could snuggle." Blaine giggled again.

"Yea, okay, bye Blaine."

"You don't wanna snuggle?" Blaine asked sadly.

"Not right now Blaine. I have to go."

"Okay Kurt. We can snuggle some other time."

Kurt sighed. "Goodnight Blaine."

"Bye Kurt!"

Kurt ended the phone call and stared at his phone in shock. He had to admit, he liked the thought of Blaine saying he loved him. But Blaine was drunk. He couldn't have meant it. The realization made his heart sink.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up, but quickly squinted his eyes in pain in response to his pounding headache. He then looked down at the empty bottles strewn across the floor and groaned, burying his head back in his pillow.<p>

The next time he woke up, his head still felt very heavy, but his throat was dry too. Blaine reluctantly rolled out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. He took a cup and filled it, then drank it and relished the cool taste of the water against his scratchy throat.

After he drank another cup of water he felt a little better, and decided to get dressed so he could go to the nurse and get some headache medicine. Once he felt a little better he would be able to clean up the mess in his room.

* * *

><p>David had wondered what was going on with Blaine the night before, so when he heard the door of the room next to him—Blaine's room—close, he decided to go out in the hallway. He took in the sight of Blaine's squinted eyes, and the way the boy was walking slowly and smirked. "Blaine?"<p>

Blaine looked up at David slowly. "Huh?"

"Blaine were you drunk last night?" David laughed.

Blaine groaned. "It's not funny."

"It kinda is." David smiled. "It certainly explains the phone call you made last night."

"What phone call?"

David snickered. "You don't remember? You called this guy—Kurt—I think and told him you loved him."

Blaine tilted his head in thought and then his eyes widened in recognition. "I what? Oh I did, didn't I…shit…"

David fought to hold in his laughter as he asked "So who's Kurt? You're boyfriend?"

"I-I'm not gay." Blaine stuttered out.

David nodded and punched Blaine's arm. "You're drunken self says otherwise."

Blaine winced at the punch. "I'm not gay."

David reached out and pushed Blaine's shoulders. "So who's Kurt."

"My-my friend. He's a friend." Blaine pushed his way past David to walk down the hallway, but David stuck his foot out and Blaine tripped over it. He groaned as he hit the floor, and David laughed. "Ok Blaine, sure."

* * *

><p>After Blaine had gotten some medicine from the nurse, he lay back down in his bed and thought back to what he said to Kurt last night. Slowly, he started to remember, and his eyes widened in horror. But, the more he thought about it, the more he realized it might be true. He wouldn't chalk it up to love, but he certainly liked Kurt. He couldn't deny that anymore and he knew it.<p>

Blaine sat up a little and took his phone from his bedside table. He saw that he had one text message from Kurt and he opened it.

**How're you feeling?**

Blaine sighed and called Kurt. He would have to talk to him and tell him the truth.

"Hello?"

Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "Hi Kurt" he said quietly.

"You feeling okay?"

"I have a terrible headache…but other than that, yea, I guess."

"So…" Kurt tried to figure out a way to ask this gently "Do you remember last night?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Kinda. Listen, I'm sorry Kurt. I-I-"

"Yes?" Kurt asked timidly

"I really like you Kurt. This past month has been great, and I'm glad I finally found a friend. But I think that's all we are right now. I know I said I love you…but…I'm not sure, I-"

"I understand Blaine." Kurt cut Blaine off. He then took a deep breath of his own, figuring now was as good a time as ever. "But for the record, I really like you too. And if you ever want to become more then friends, I'll be here."

"Thanks Kurt. " Blaine thought back to how David had reacted in the hallway. "But I can't. I don't think I would be able to stand it if people found out I was really gay here."

"They wouldn't have to know…" Kurt trailed off, but he quickly covered himself up with "But I get it. I'll talk to you later Blaine."

"Yea…bye Kurt."

They both hung up their phones, wondering where they would go from here.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**And there was a little bit of reform!David in that chapter...I didn't plan on adding other characters from the show, but Alina Lassiter suggested I should have either Wes or David. So I just added a bit!**

**Please review, I love reading them! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday morning Blaine texted Kurt before he went down to breakfast.

**Im sorry Kurt**

**I know**

**friends?**

Kurt hesitated for a bit, his heart yearning for more, but he reluctantly typed back **friends**

**:)**

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Everyone stood up and rushed towards the door. As Blaine was attempting to exit the classroom, he kept getting violently shoved back in the room. Every once in a while he would hear shouts of 'get back fag' or 'outa my way fairy.'<p>

Blaine was surprised—sure every once in a while he would get a slur thrown at him, but not all at once like this.

He was just about to finally break free from the crowd when someone tripped him and ran past. For the second time in the past few days he found himself lying helplessly on the floor.

He sighed and picked himself up, finally able to walk free in the hallway. Suddenly he spotted David outside a nearby classroom and gazed at him, a question tugging at his mind. Had David told anyone about overhearing the drunk phone call to Kurt?

Reluctantly he walked over to stand in front of the taller boy. "David?" he asked forcefully as he tried to stand up as tall as he could.

David looked down at Blaine. "What?"

Blaine mentally tried to calm himself as he asked quietly "Did you tell anyone about that phone call you heard me make when I was drunk?"

"Of course! How could I just let something like that stay quiet?" David sneered.

Blaine felt like the air had been punched out of him. "What-what did you say?"

"That you were in love with a guy named Kurt." David smirked.

Blaine's eyes widened and David grinned. "Calm down Blaine, now everyone knows you're gay. Big deal."

The bell for the next class to start but Blaine ignored it, instead he launched himself at David and punched him in the jaw. "I'm not gay." he said forcefully.

David scrunched his face up as the copper taste of blood trickled into his mouth. "Fag." He spat as he tackled Blaine to the floor and Blaine grunted at the weight of the other boy on top of him.

Blaine squirmed and managed to get his arms free as he began to punch David repeatedly. David got in a few hits himself until a teacher came out if the classroom and pulled the boys off of each other.

"Hey. Hey!" he yelled and the boys stopped fighting to break free.

Blaine looked up at the teacher and saw that it was Mr. Johnson, one of the stricter teachers. All hope of being able to just walk away was gone.

"Come with me." Mr. Johnson said as he released each boy.

David and Blaine had no choice but to follow Mr. Johnson to the principal's office.

* * *

><p>After meeting with Mr. Fullon, the school principal, Blaine trudged to his second period class, his heart heavy. Not only did the whole school know he was gay, he had lost the privilege of seeing Kurt this Sunday as a consequence of fighting David. He supposed he had gotten off easy, only losing one day of freedom, but he was still upset.<p>

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day Blaine went back to his room and went into the bathroom. He turned the sink on and called Kurt. He hoped the noise of the running water would prevent anyone from overhearing his conversation.<p>

Kurt answered his phone on the third ring. "Hey Blaine, what's up?"

Blaine kicked the wall. "The school knows. They know I'm gay. Someone overheard me telling you I loved you and told everyone. I've been trying to avoid people as much as I can but it's been pretty bad today."

Kurt sighed. "I'm really sorry Blaine."

Blaine angrily paced the floor, stomping his feet against the tiled floor. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place. And now I can't see you on Sunday. I-I beat up the guy who told everyone and I can't leave this week." Blaine said, ashamed.

Kurt's heart sank at the thought of not being able to see Blaine this week. "You did what you needed to do."

Blaine sighed. "I can't believe the school knows."

"I know how you feel." Kurt said quietly. "It's hard."

"I'm scared Kurt. There are some bad guys here. I don't wanna get too hurt." Blaine said timidly, the realization hitting him as he stood still and leaned against the counter.

Kurt inhaled sharply and his heart clenched at how fearful Blaine sounded. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind that Blaine could be in danger. "Fight back if you need to Blaine. Refuse to be the victim. But please, try to stay safe."

Blaine would've laughed at how concerned Kurt sounded if he hadn't been so worried himself. "I will."

"But try not to get into too many fights. I'm gonna miss you Sunday." Kurt said, smirking.

Blaine gave a weak smile. "Bye Kurt."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Wednesday afternoon Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He peeked at the math teacher who had her back to the class as she was writing on the blackboard. He snuck a peak at his phone and opened the message from Kurt.<p>

**Courage**

Blaine rolled his eyes at the cheesiness, but he realized throughout the day that he was able to hold his head a little higher as he walked through the hallway and heard snarky remarks shot at him.

* * *

><p>Blaine managed to get through the rest of the school week unscathed, for the most part. He ignored the stupid remarks shot at him as best he could. Sure, they stung, but they weren't any different than he had heard at his old school. The one time he had fought back had been when a boy shoved him hard against the wall, causing pain to shoot throughout Blaine's side. He had jumped up and tackled the boy to the ground, but the fight hadn't lasted long at all before a teacher pulled them apart. Blaine had been lucky to get away with only two days of after class detention.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt."<p>

Kurt looked up from where he was sitting on the living room couch reading that month's edition of Vogue and saw his dad standing next to him. "Yea dad?"

"You going out today?"

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering." Burt put his hands up in mock surrender. "You've been out every Sunday for the past month or so."

Kurt absentmindedly flipped to the next page in his magazine as he said "No. Blaine got in trouble and can't leave." His eyes widened at letting that slip and he looked sheepishly into his dad's face. He hadn't told his dad about Blaine, knowing that he wouldn't want Kurt hanging out with a reform boy.

"Who's Blaine?" Burt asked, just as Kurt knew he would.

"A friend of mine." Kurt said, and he couldn't help himself look a little downcast at the statement.

Burt noticed the sad look on his son's face and even though he didn't really want to, he sat down across from Kurt and asked "You like him, don't you Kurt?"

A look of worry passed over Kurt's face and he stared at the magazine sitting in his lap. He knew his dad already knew that answer, but he also knew he had to tell him. "Yea, I think so."

Burt sighed, _really_not wanting to ask the next question that came to his mind. But he did anyway, not wanting a repeat of what happened with Finn. "Is-is he like you Kurt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at his dad. "Yes he's gay, if that's what you're asking." He said, sounding irritated.

"Sorry!" Burt said quickly. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine dad."

"So he go to your school?"

"No." Kurt said, turning another page in his magazine.

"What school does he go to then? Somewhere close by?"

"Yea."

Burt gave Kurt a pointed look and although Kurt kept his head down, he rolled his eyes up and saw it. "He goes to Dalton." He said, hoping his dad wouldn't make a big deal of it.

"Dalton? That reform school? What're you doing hanging out with someone from there?" Burt asked sternly.

"He's nice dad, he's ok."

"Has he hurt you?"

"No." Kurt said forcefully. "Just because be goes to Dalton doesn't mean he's all that bad." Kurt said, reiterating the words Blaine had said when they first met.

"So why's he at Dalton?"

Kurt sighed. "It's complicated."

Burt nodded, knowing Kurt wouldn't elaborate. "Just be careful." He said, standing up.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Blaine flopped on his bed in exhaustion. It was Sunday, and instead of getting to go out and see Kurt, he had been punished. At first he just stayed in a classroom serving a detention, and performing small, pointless tasks the teacher had decided to give him—such as cleaning desks, sharpening pencils, and organizing papers. Then he had to help some other boys who had been punished fertilize the gardens. Blaine didn't understand why exactly Dalton <em>had <em>gardens, but he thought it was just an excuse to have more work for the students to do, while attempting to make the place seem less like the prison it was.

Blaine hated that he hadn't just lost the ability to leave, but he also had to work. He envied the boys doing their homework, or hanging out in the lounge.

But_ finally_ he had been allowed to go.

As he was drifting in and out of sleep he thought of Kurt, and how much he missed seeing him today. He knew he would have to be careful the next week, so he wouldn't get in trouble again. He didn't think he could go another week without seeing the boy. Because as much as Blaine hated to admit it, he really did like Kurt. And Kurt had said he liked him back.

Suddenly, right as Blaine was about to fall asleep again, his eyes snapped open. He had told Kurt they couldn't be more than friends because he didn't want anyone to find out that he was gay at school. But now everyone knew he was gay...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews make my day :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been almost a month since my last update. I've been super busy with summer ending and school beginning, and it took me a while to fit writing in with my homework. But I found time :) unfortunately updates will probably be farther apart now then they were over the summer, but thanks in advance to anyone who has been reading and to anyone who will continue to stick with this story! It's an amazing feeling knowing people want to read what you write. Love you guys! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and after looking around to see if there were any teachers in the hallway, he pulled it out to see who was calling him. Blaine's heart immediately quickened as he saw that the call was from Kurt, and Blaine decided history class could wait. He ducked into the first empty classroom he found, and answered his phone. "Kurt?"<p>

Blaine heard Kurt take a shuddering breath that filled Blaine with worry. "Kurt what's wrong?"

Kurt hated that he was calling Blaine now. He hated that he had run from the school and locked himself in his car, with tears escaping his eyes. He hated that he was just so _weak_. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to hang up on Blaine. Couldn't bring himself to get out of the car and walk back into McKinley with his shoulders squared and his head held high. He was sick and tired of pretending nothing was wrong.

After a long silence Kurt brought himself to say "Blaine—"

Blaine's eyes watched the hallway for teachers as he listened to Kurt's breathing and his broken voice on the other end of the phone. Blaine couldn't stand to hear Kurt like that. He wanted nothing more, in that moment of time, then to gather Kurt into his arms and hug him. Even though Blaine didn't know what was going on, he wanted to help Kurt.

Blaine listened as Kurt took a deep breath and began talking, his voice growing steadier as he continued. "It's-it's Karofsky, Blaine. And this is going to sound stupid, because he hasn't actually done anything wrong, but he's-he's just _scaring_ me Blaine. I walk down the hallway crouched in fear that he'll be waiting for me as I turn the corner. I'm scared he'll be there when I close my locker, or when I walk out of a classroom. I feel like I'm trapped in a horror movie. And if I do run into him, he just looks at me, or gets so close I can feel his disgusting breath on my face. And I just don't know what to do." Kurt finished and took another deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Blaine, stunned, felt helpless and useless. Because he didn't know what to do either. As much as he wanted to, he felt he couldn't lie to Kurt. He couldn't just say that everything would be alright, that everything would work out, because he didn't know that for sure. "I—Kurt—I wish I could help you…" Blaine trailed off lamely, feeling trapped in Dalton. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "Thanks. But there's nothing you can do. There's nothing I can do…I just needed to talk to someone."

Suddenly, Blaine felt angry. "But there is something I could do. If I wasn't in Dalton I could come and beat him up for you and—"

"Blaine, he's practically twice your size. Not to mention you _are_ in Dalton. Besides, beating him up wouldn't do anything. If anything it would make him angrier."

Blaine rubbed a hand through his hair, exasperated. "I hate that he does this to you Kurt. It's not fair. It's not right!" Blaine groaned. He hated knowing he couldn't do a goddamn thing.

Kurt wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand and smiled slightly. It felt so good knowing someone cared. He wished Blaine was with him right now, he wished he could just curl up next to Blaine and feel safe. "No, it's not fair. But that's life."

* * *

><p>Kurt waited on line at the Lima Bean that Sunday, hoping Blaine would come soon. Suddenly the door opened, and Kurt turned around and saw Blaine walk towards him.<p>

"Hi." Kurt smiled

"I missed you last week." Blaine confessed and Kurt nodded.

"Me too."

"You better at all?" Blaine asked.

"I'm hanging in there." Kurt replied with a small smile.

Blaine nodded and stepped forward in line.

Kurt looked at Blaine's back as he stepped forward to and noticed Blaine had a guitar. "What's the guitar for?"

Blaine smiled nervously. "You'll see."

Soon after they stepped up to the counter and ordered their choice drinks. After they paid, they walked outside and went to the small park down the street. They walked past a few families, and went to a more secluded part of the park near some trees. Blaine took the guitar strap off his back and laid the guitar on the ground. He then sat cross-legged next to it with his back leaning against a large tree. He looked up at Kurt expectantly and took a sip of his coffee.

Kurt shook his head "I'm not sitting down; I'll get grass stains on my new jeans."

"But Kurt-" Blaine whined. Blaine pressed his coffee cup into the grass so it would stand up on its own, and then he stood up and turned his head too look behind him. He turned his back to Kurt and then turned to face him again. "No grass stains!"

Kurt groaned, "Fine."

He sat down with his legs out in front of him and his ankles crossed, and Blaine sat back down next to him and smiled.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and Blaine watched him, wondering if he should follow through with what he was about to do.

Kurt looked over and saw that Blaine looked a little scared. "You okay?"

Blaine took a deep breath and smiled at Kurt. "Yea, yea I'm fine. I just- I wanted to tell you something Kurt."

"Hmm?"

"I-Kurt…I wanted to thank you.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at Blaine.

Blaine continued talking nervously, "I just wanted to say thanks for giving me a chance. Thanks for being my friend. For talking to me, and listening to me, and just being with me. I had almost forgotten what that felt like, having not had much social interaction with people for the past two years." Blaine was rambling now, and be knew it, but he couldn't stop. He wanted Kurt to understand, and he felt the best way to convey his feelings to Kurt was by simply explaining everything on his mind. "I was never a very social person, I had a couple of friends in public school, but not real ones. And as you know, the one time I actually thought I had a chance at something—well something normal for a change—I got sent to Dalton. But Kurt, you've helped me become comfortable with a person again. You've helped me so much Kurt, just by being the only person I knew and could trust."

Kurt stared at Blaine, speechless, as Blaine finished talking and pulled his guitar onto his lap. Kurt was surprised Blaine felt so strongly when Kurt hadn't even realized he'd been doing that much. Because in all honesty, Kurt had thought Blaine had been helping _him_.

Kurt watched Blaine with curiosity and confusion as Blaine began to strum his guitar. It took Kurt a little bit to figure out what song it was, because Blaine had changed the arrangement so he could play it on his guitar, but Kurt laughed when he figured it out and Blaine began to sing.

"_Our planet is poison the oceans, the air, around and beneath and above you." _

Kurt tried to keep a straight face as he sang back, "_Um Blaine that's true and I totally care-"_

Blaine looked at Kurt and gave him a goofy grin as he sang "_I'm trying to tell you I love you. The world is at war filled with death and disease; we dance on the edge of destruction. The globe's getting warmer by deadly degrees-" _

Kurt bit his lip to hold back laughter as he quietly cut Blaine off "_-and this is one fucked up seduction." _

Blaine was glad Kurt was seeing this as a joke more than anything, but he did hope Kurt took it a little seriously. Blaine had spent forever thinking of a song to sing to him. He hoped it conveyed the right message. "_The planet is pretty much broken beyond all repair, but one thing is working, if you're sitting there. Perfect for you, I could be perfect for you. I might be lazy, a loner, a bit of a drinker, it's true." _Kurt smirked and Blaine stuck his tongue out playfully before he continued, "_But I could be perfect, perfect for you. Airplanes are falling from quiet blue skies,"_

Kurt cut in with, "_My school is a total disaster." _feeling that was more appropriate than his schedule being likened to a disaster.

Blaine sang, "_The world shuts its ears when a starving child cries,"_

"_We'd sink like Titanic, but faster." _

Blaine shook his head as he countered with, _"Tsunamis and hurricanes crash on the beach,"_

"_You'll crash even worse if you date me," _Kurt sang, the realization that Blaine was trying to say something with this song growing greater with every line they sang to each other.

Blaine continued with _"And peace somehow always stays out of our reach"_

"_I'll freak and we'll fight and you'll hate me." _Kurt trailed off quietly.

Blaine smiled as he sang _"The world may get more and more messed up with each passing year, but we can be flawless, just you and me here. Perfect for you, just let me be perfect for you. We're both slightly crazy, but you, you amaze me, you do. I'll make myself perfect, perfect for you. You square all the corners, I straighten the curves."_

"_You've got some nerve Blaine and I'm just all nerves." _

Blaine leaned a little closer to Kurt as he continued to play his guitar and sang _"But even if everything else turns to dirt,"_

Kurt joined in with Blaine and they both sang, _"We can be the one thing in this world that won't hurt."_

Kurt inched a bit closer to Blaine as Blaine quietly sang _"I can't fixed what's fucked up, but one thing I know I can do, I can be perfect for you." _

Kurt sang _"I can be perfect for you."_

Kurt and Blaine then locked eyes and sang _"Perfect for you"_ together, their voices blending in the air as they trailed off.

Blaine smiled coyly at Kurt as he placed his guitar on the grass in front of him. Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and tilted his head up to meet Blaine's gaze, his blue eyes shining. Kurt's heart thumped in his chest as he extended his neck and hesitantly touched his lips to Blaine's. Blaine took a sharp intake of breath, and brought his left hand up to the nape of Kurt's neck, pulling Kurt closer to him, pressing their lips together even more. Kurt's thoughts flitted to Karofsky, and how he had forced Kurt into a kiss, but Kurt didn't dwell on it. Because Blaine was so not Karofsky. Blaine was sweet, and tender, and, well, _perfect_.

Slowly, Blaine lowered his hand to the small of Kurt's back, and they pulled apart from each other just a little, so they were still close enough to feel their breath on each other's faces. They both smiled nervously, and laughed a little.

Suddenly, Kurt reached his arms up around Blaine and hugged him tightly. Blaine hugged him back, feeling the lithe boy melt into his body as Kurt whispered in his ear, "What're we doing?"

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's neck gently, in awe that he was holding this beautiful boy so close to himself. And he realized that he didn't know what he was doing. But he also realized that it didn't matter. He realized that he would be happy just living this moment over and over again forever. "I don't know." He whispered, his lips brushing against Kurt's earlobe. "But I hope it works."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**And just a quick disclaimer-the song they sang is Perfect for You from the musical Next to Normal, with just a few lyric changes**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is going to sound repetitive, but again, I'm sorry this took a while to put up. My schedule has been crazy, yadda yadda yadda. I hate making excuses, but it's true :P I do want to thank everyone who is reading this! The fact that I know people want more is the reason I manage to squeeze writing time into everything else I do. Much love to all of you! **

* * *

><p>Blaine lay awake that night reliving every second of the day in the park. He couldn't wipe the large grin off his face as he remembered how he and Kurt had sang together. How Kurt's soft lips felt against his own. How Kurt felt pressed against his body as they had sat in the park, just sat there loving the fact that they were next to each other. How each touch felt like it shot a rush of warmth and comfort through Blaine's body. Blaine knew this must be the happiest he's ever felt in his life. He had met a beautiful, strong, brave, unique, special boy a month ago. They had been skeptical about each other, hell, they still were. But now Kurt was <em>his.<em>He had kissed Kurt.

Blaine lay awake that whole night, far too energetic and elated to even think about sleeping. He just wanted to see Kurt again. To feel his lips against his own. To feel Kurt's body heat against him. To feel safe. To feel wanted. To feel like he belonged in this world for once. For once, everything felt right to Blaine Anderson. And he never wanted to let that feeling go.

Blaine awoke the next morning, and opened his eyes groggily, not wanting to get out of bed. Reluctantly he sat up, and was immediately hit with a wave of nausea. Gently, he lowered his head back onto the pillow and groaned. He was always horrible at staying up late because, no matter what, he felt sick come morning. The nausea usually went away after an hour or so, but as he looked over at his clock he realized he had already missed half of his first period class. Would it really matter if he missed more? Blaine slowly got up again and threw on some shoes—he decided if he stayed in his sweatpants and tee-shirt it would help stress the fact that he didn't feel good –and went out into the hall.

Blaine arrived at the nurse's room and tentatively walked in. A middle-aged lady looked up from where she was seated behind her desk. "Hello, can I help you?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck "I-I don't feel so good."

"What's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson"

The nurse wrote something down on a paper on her desk and looked back up at Blaine. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know. I mean, I woke up and I just felt really nauseous—I still do."

"Alright, I'm going to take your temperature and we'll go from there."

Blaine nodded and allowed the nurse to give him a thermometer, which he took and put in his mouth. After a couple minutes the nurse held her hand out and Blaine gave her the thermometer.

She looked at it and shook her head. "You have a normal temperature, but you look a little pale. Why don't you go back to your room and lie down. I'll let your teachers know."

Blaine gave her a small smile of appreciation and walked out of the room. The nurse sighed as she picked up her phone to call the boy's teachers. He seemed tired, but other than that he was probably fine. However, considering he had never come down wanting to miss class before, she decided she could allow the kid a break.

* * *

><p>Blaine had gone back to his room and had promptly fallen back asleep. After a while, he opened his eyes slowly, and sat up, feeling much better. He glanced over at his clock and noticed it was around 2:00. His classes ended in an hour and a half, and he really didn't feel like starting the school day now. He opted to just stay in his bed for the time being, and snuggled back under his covers, loving the fact that he had the day off.<p>

He allowed his thoughts to wander aimlessly, until he remembered what had happened the day before. Kurt. Blaine grinned widely and felt his heart speed up at the thought of him. What he wouldn't give to be with Kurt now.

Suddenly, Blaine sat up in bed again, a plan tugging on the back of his mind, begging to be made a reality. He jumped out of bed and quickly got changed into his blue pants and white button down shirt—internally cringing that he had nothing but the Dalton uniform—all the while thinking hard. He had a free day. He wanted to see Kurt. He knew it was completely mad, but he also knew he had to leave Dalton.

He walked over to the window in his room and opened it, peeking his head out. He saw a security guard a ways away from the exit, and he just _knew_. It was one of those moments in time where you just know you can do something.

Blaine jumped out of the window, landing in the bushes below. He grimaced as a branch got under his pant leg and cut his leg, but he shook it off, and closed the window behind him. Quietly as he could, he walked out of the bushes and glanced at the security guard. The guard looked nothing but insanely bored and inattentive, and Blaine smiled.

He slowly started inching his way to the gate, honestly surprised that the school didn't have better security. However, because it worked greatly in his favor, he just continued to walk carefully towards the exit.

He looked at the guard again, and when the guard turned his head away from the gate, Blaine took his chance. He sprinted the rest of the way, desperately hoping he wasn't too loud. Luckily, the small boy didn't make too much noise, and he managed to sneak out without the guard noticing.

It took Blaine almost two hours, considering he was walking, but he managed to make it to McKinley High School. As he looked around the parking lot, he saw that it was mostly empty. However, as he scanned the few cars there, he decided one might be Kurt's car. He felt as though he had seen it before—maybe one of the times they had gone to get coffee.

Blaine decided he had come this far already, and that he didn't have too much to lose, so he walked up and opened a door to the school. He took in the sight of the empty hallways, and shrugged as he started to walk through them.

After a couple of minutes, two figures caught his eye down a hallway and he stopped. Upon looking at the two people, he realized that one of them, who was getting something from a locker, looked like Kurt. The second boy was quietly walking up behind Kurt, when Kurt turned his head, saw the boy, and took a deep breath.

Blaine watched as Kurt froze, and the taller boy walked closer to Kurt. Blaine wasn't sure how, but he knew that the other boy was Karofsky. Without thinking, Blaine started running down the length of the hallway, as he screamed "Get away from him you bastard!"

Both Kurt and Karofsky turned toward Blaine in surprise, as Blaine jumped into Karofsky. Normally, Blaine wouldn't be able to knock down someone as big as Karofsky, but the momentum he had built up from running caused Karofsky to stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

Kurt stared in shock as Blaine punched Karofsky continuously, with Karofsky fighting and punching him back. "Fag, get off me!" Karofsky yelled as Kurt called out in shock, "Blaine!"

Blaine couldn't explain where all the anger had come from, but he knew how much it killed him to even _think_ about Kurt being hurt or scared. Even though Karofsky hadn't been doing anything to Kurt at that moment in time, Blaine felt he needed to hurt him for all the other things he had done.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt called out, which caught Blaine off guard. Karofsky noticed that Blaine hesitated, and took the advantage to push Blaine off of him. Blaine slid a bit across the floor, but quickly stood up again and punched Karofsky.

"Stay away from Kurt."

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" Karofsky sneered.

Blaine pushed Karofsky as he said "Yeah. He is."

Karofsky laughed mockingly as he pushed Blaine back. "Fags."

Blaine stood up as tall as he could and looked into Karofsky's eye, feigning confidence. "You're one to talk."

Kurt inhaled sharply, feeling helpless as Karofsky shoved Blaine into a locker, causing Blaine to fall back on the ground. "Being gay isn't wrong, Karofsky." Blaine glared at him.

Karofsky ran towards Blaine as Blaine stood up, and they started fighting again. Kurt screamed out "Blaine, Blaine stop! Karofsky leave him alone!"

The football player threw a punch at Blaine, but the smaller boy was quick, throwing himself to the side so that it connected with his cheek, rather than the nose Karofsky had been aiming for. Blaine winced, but managed not to let the pain show further, even though he'd have a nasty bruise there tomorrow.

Blaine looked towards his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I have to do this." He'd been beaten up enough because of what he was, and he wasn't about to let this thick-skulled homophobe torture both of them. He knew that he wasn't as strong as Karofsky, and before he could get a good shot at the other guy's face, he would be leaving himself vulnerable.

He had been standing there for a few seconds, thinking, and Karofsky was getting impatient. "What, are you scared now that you're in a fair fight?"

Then again, a kick in the shins is always good to bring some pain. Blaine drew his foot back, and with all of the strength he could muster, sent it crashing it into Karofsky's shin. This brought a grunt from the football player, as Karofsky's face twisted into an expression of hatred. "You little bastard!" he roared, throwing himself at Blaine.

Again, Blaine tried to dodge, but he was too slow this time. He went under Karofsky as the two of them ended up on the floor, the other boy punching mercilessly. Blaine managed to get in a few good shots, but he wasn't as strong. He wasn't as tough as the other boys at Dalton, and he didn't think he would ever be. But he had some strength. And he knew one thing—he needed to make some kind of statement.

Blaine somehow rolled out from under Karofsky as they fought, and elbowed him in the nose. There was no _crack_of a nose being broken—he had hit at an odd angle—but there was some blood. Rage made Karofsky ignore the pain, and he crawled over to Blaine, who was questioning what the hell made him think he should get into this fight.

Suddenly Mr. Shuester came running down the hallway, "Guys, guys! Break it up!" He yelled, moving in between Blaine and Karofsky.

Mr. Shue stood in between Blaine and Karofsky, holding them back from each other. "Guys what's going on? Kurt?"

"I-" Kurt began, at a loss for words, not wanting to get Blaine in trouble. "Blaine was trying to keep Karofsky from bothering me and Karofsky fought back."

"Blaine?" Mr. Shue asked, looking at Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "Yea he's my…cousin." He covered quickly, not wanting to give away who Blaine was and get him in more trouble.

Blaine and Karofsky both had slightly surprised looks on their faces and Kurt elaborated. "He doesn't go to this school, he's just visiting."

Mr. Shue sighed. "Well since you don't go to this school, I can't do anything. But Karofsky, I'm going to have to take you to Principal Figgins. You boys should know better than to fight each other." Mr. Shuester took Karofsky by the arm and led him away towards Figgins' office, and Karofsky looked over his shoulder, glaring at Kurt and Blaine.

Once Karofsky and Mr. Shue left the hallway, Kurt turned to Blaine. "What are you doing here?" He asked, sounding slightly angry.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair, exasperated. "I didn't feel good this morning so the nurse said I could skip classes but then I felt better and I-I wanted to see you…" Blaine trailed off quietly.

Kurt couldn't help feel sorry for Blaine—who had some blood on his wrinkled, disheveled clothing, and all together just looked tired—but he still had to address the problem at hand. "You broke out of Dalton and then beat up Karofsky."

Blaine groaned. "It's sounds so bad when you say it like that."

Kurt gave him a pointed look and Blaine put his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'm sorry. I didn't want to wait another week to see you."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine you could get in so much trouble. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. Then it would be my fault, and I don't want you to be in trouble in the first place but-"

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine cut Kurt off and Kurt looked at him quietly. "I'm sorry. But I should be fine getting back into Dalton through the window in my room that I left from. They think I'm sick, they probably just think I'm asleep. Don't worry about me."

"But I-I care about you. It's hard not to worry." Kurt said looking down at the floor.

Blaine took his hand and lifted Kurt's chin up, making eye contact with him. "I'm fine. But I'm here. Can we at least do something else?"

Kurt got a far-off look in his eye as he thought for a moment, and then he smiled slightly. "You wanna stay for dinner? My friends want to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my friend, who is Alina Lassiter on here, for helping to write some of the fight between Blaine and Karofsky<strong>

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um so yea. Hi again...**

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this update. Truth be told, I kinda gave up with this story for a while. But then I decided to try and keep going. Hope too many people haven't forgotten about this story!**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine took his hand and lifted Kurt's chin up, making eye contact with him. "I'm fine. But I'm here. Can we at least do something else?"<em>

_Kurt got a far-off look in his eye as he thought for a moment, and then he smiled slightly. "You wanna stay for dinner? My friends want to meet you."_

* * *

><p>"They're all gonna hate me" Blaine groaned, sitting down at a table in Breadsticks.<p>

Kurt patted Blaine's shoulder as he sat down next to him. "Why would they hate you?"

"I'm the weird reform kid. They're gonna think I'm a criminal or something."

"Puck's a criminal and he's not at reform school." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Not helping." Blaine groaned again.

Suddenly, Rachel, Finn, and Puck walked in and sat down across from Kurt and Blaine with a chorus of hellos.

"So you're the reform kid?" Puck asked, eyeing Blaine.

Blaine shot a look at Kurt and sighed. "Yea, I'm Blaine."

"Puck. What'd you do?"

"Do?"

"Yea, Why're you in Dalton?"

Blaine tensed up and avoided eye contact with Puck as he mumbled "Cause my dad's an asshole."

"Okay!" Kurt said, clapping his hands together. "Blaine, this is Finn, my step-brother, and Rachel."

"Hi Blaine!" Rachel said cheerfully. "Kurt's told me so much about you, has he mentioned me at all?" Without giving Blaine time to answer, she continued talking "I'm the lead singer in our glee club at school. I'm singing this great solo this week…"

Blaine felt bad, but he began to tune Rachel out, realizing that what Kurt had mentioned about her being talkative was a bit of an understatement. Blaine looked at the rest of the people at the table, still nervous, and saw Puck spinning the ice cubes in his water. He turned his head slightly and saw Finn glaring at him for a fleeting second before Finn looked down. Why was Finn glaring at him? Blaine wondered if he had done something wrong. The thought left his mind quickly though, as he heard Kurt call out. "Hey Mercedes!" Mercedes walked over sat next to Kurt, and eyed Blaine carefully. "Blaine, this is Mercedes, Mercedes, Blaine." Kurt smiled at his friends.

"So you're the boyfriend?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine smiled and nodded slightly, a bit intimidated by the way Mercedes was looking at him.

"Just be sure to know that if you do anything to Kurt, I will hurt you."

"I-I would never do anything bad to Kurt."

"Damn right you wouldn't. " Her eyes lingered for a second on Blaine, deciding that he could be good for Kurt, and then she turned to the rest of the table. "So guys, did we order yet?"

* * *

><p>No one else from glee club was able to make it to dinner, but despite the initial awkward feeling of it all, Blaine began to warm up to Kurt's friends and join in the growing conversations. It was hard for him seeing as he had never really been good at meeting new people, even though he had gained a bit of a confident façade from having to stand up for himself at Dalton, but he was slowly able to laugh along with everyone and enjoy his food.<p>

However, there was one thing that continued to bother him about the night. He loved how all of Kurt's friends acted like a big family, making fun of each other and joking together, but Finn, for whatever reason, seemed really quiet. Blaine wasn't sure if Finn was just a naturally quiet person, but he certainly seemed almost as out of place as Blaine compared to the loud, talkative people around them. Not only that, but Blaine caught Finn looking at him more than once, even though Finn looked away quickly every time Blaine sent him a questioning look.

Blaine waited until he was sure that Finn was busy talking to Puck to lean over and whisper quickly in Kurt's ear, "I don't think your brother likes me very much."

Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise and tilted his head curiously and Blaine shrugged. Dinner continued normally after that, but Kurt watched Finn carefully, noticing that he did seem a bit out of character, especially when he was looking at Blaine.

* * *

><p>After everyone had finished up eating and was standing up to leave, Kurt caught Finn's eye and lead him away from everyone else. "What's going on Finn?" Kurt asked him sharply.<p>

"Huh?"

"You've been awfully quiet all night. And don't think I didn't notice you _glaring_ at Blaine. You almost looked like you were in pain."

Finn shoved Kurt playfully but sighed. "I don't trust him."

"Blaine? Why on Earth would you not trust Blaine?"

"I-"

Kurt held up a hand and cut Finn off. "If you were about to say it's cause he goes to Dalton, save your breath. He's a great guy who's just had a hard life. I really care about him and I don't want you scaring him away."

"How long have you known him?"

"A month or so."

"I just-I want to be happy for you Kurt…but he's gotta be a little screwed up, at least from hanging out with people at Dalton."

"He doesn't really hang out with anyone at Dalton."

"Still, he can't possibly be a good influence on you."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Finn, everyone has their flaws. Yes, there are some…bad things in Blaine's life. Who could blame him? He's been through a lot. But he's sweet and I really like him. Please don't ruin this."

Finn glanced over at Blaine, who was standing near Puck and Rachel, nodding along to what they were saying and then glanced back over at Kurt and sighed. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

Kurt groaned, but nodded and then pushed his way past Finn and walked towards Blaine. Finn rubbed his hands through his hair and hoped he hadn't made Kurt too upset—he was Kurt's brother, he was supposed to look out for him—and followed behind Kurt.

When they reached the others, Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. "I should probably drive you back to Dalton, it's getting late."

Blaine nodded and smiled at everyone, "Bye guys, it was nice to meet you."

"You take care of Kurt." Mercedes called after them as Blaine and Kurt made their way to the door.

Blaine looked over his shoulder and nodded curtly at Mercedes. "I will."

* * *

><p>"See? They didn't hate you." Kurt laughed as he pulled his car out of the parking lot.<p>

"Finn didn't seem to like me though." Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt from his spot in the passenger's seat. "What did he say to you?"

Kurt sighed, knowing it was probably better to tell Blaine the truth. "He said he doesn't trust you. He's just trying to protect me but-"

"It's cause I go to Dalton, isn't it?"

Kurt looked at Blaine out of the corner of his eye. "Blaine I told him he didn't have to worry-"

"What if he's right? I don't know what we're doing. I can't sneak out all the time and see you, we're only gonna be around each other once a week if that, and…" Blaine trailed off and Kurt took one hand off of the steering wheel and grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing it.

"I trust you, and I'm willing to try this."

Blaine smiled at the warm hand in his own, and Kurt's reassuring words. "Thanks."

They rode the next minute or so in silence, their hands still clasped together until Kurt pulled a block away from the school.

"Guess I should probably let you out here, so the car doesn't make too much noise near Dalton."

Blaine tensed, the realization that he was going to have to sneak back to his room finally settling in. "Alright." He said unbuckling his seat belt. Reaching over the center console he gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips and opened up his door.

"Be careful." Kurt said as Blaine went to close the car door. "I'll see you next week."

Blaine smiled nervously and closed the door. He waved slightly as Kurt drove off and then he began walking in the direction of the school. When he reached the place he had left from, he looked inside the gate and saw a guard standing considerably closer than he was earlier that day. Heart pounding in his chest, Blaine took a deep breath and moved inside the gate as quickly and as quietly as he could, thankful to have the darkness of the night on his side.

Once back on Dalton property, he inched slowly to the bushes lining the building, trying to push the feeling of amazement that he was able to get past the guard twice out of his mind. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He continued to move painstakingly slow so as not to make any noise in the bushes, until he reached the window to his room.

Putting his hands above him so he could open the window, he turned his head around to see the guard looking in the other direction. He wondered again why a reform school had such bad security, but just shook his head and opened the window quietly, standing on tip-toes to open it completely.

Taking one last deep breath, Blaine reached his hands up and rested them on the window sill. He kicked off the ground slightly, and went to hoist himself into his room when a pain shot through his arms. It took all he had not to cry out as he crumpled down into the bushes. He should have been more careful. He had forgotten he had gotten into a fight with Karofsky, but he was feeling the effects of it now.

He took a moment to collect himself as he went to stand up and try it again, figuring he would be able to brace himself for the pain this time. Blaine stood up and grasped onto the window again when he heard a deep voice call out "Stop right there".

Blaine froze, unable to turn around and barely able to fully grasp the situation. But as he heard footsteps approaching him he realized the inevitable had happened. He had been caught. Still not moving, he heard the guard begin to say something, but he wasn't able to understand the words. His brain was moving too fast, thinking about Kurt, and how they weren't going to be able to see each other because Blaine was sure to be in a load of trouble. Blaine wasn't quite sure what the punishment for sneaking out was, but he was sure it wouldn't be a light one. Unless the guard hadn't seen much. Maybe Blaine could manage to invent some story about how he had dropped something outside and was going to retrieve it.

Shaking slightly, Blaine found himself following the guard towards the main entrance of the school. This was it. He was going to be taken to the principal's office where he was sure to get his punishment. All he could think of was that he hoped it wasn't too bad. He needed to be able to see Kurt. He hadn't realized how much he needed Kurt. Sure, he loved being with him. But it was more than that. Kurt made him feel normal and happy again. He didn't want that stripped away along with his privileges at Dalton.

Blaine braced himself as the guard led him to Mr. Fullon's door and knocked twice.

"Come in." Blaine heard Mr. Fullon call as the guard opened the door and pushed Blaine slightly to make him walk inside.

"Yes?" Mr. Fullon asked. He looked tired. Blaine hoped he could get away without being in too much trouble.

"I caught him standing outside trying to climb through his window to get to his room." The guard said, looking attentively at Mr. Fullon.

Mr. Fullon looked at Blaine and asked the obvious question, "Why were you outside?"

Blaine had been prepared for this question. He had come up with a story. But when he was actually faced with the question, he completely froze. "I-" He started, but then trailed off, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Mr. Fullon sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer out of Blaine easily. He had had a long day though, and he just wanted to get this over with. He typed a few things on the keyboard on his desk, looked at the screen, then looked back at Blaine. "Blaine Anderson, right?"

Blaine nodded weakly, and watched as Mr. Fullon typed his name out, and then read something on the screen. After a bit he looked back at Blaine. "You seemed to have been doing much better, but over the past few weeks you've been getting in more and more trouble," he said accusingly.

Blaine avoided eye contact and looked down at his feet.

"Would you like to tell me why?"

Blaine furrowed his brows together and looked up at Mr. Fullon. What could he say? That he had been teased for being gay? That he had met a boy and was sneaking out to see him? "It's been complicated" he managed to choke out.

Mr. Fullon sighed again, unsure of what to do with this boy. He hadn't been this much trouble since he first arrived at the school two years ago. But he was tired, and wanted to give Blaine a bit of a chance. "Well you had been improving quite a lot. I don't know what's gotten into you lately, or what you were doing tonight, but I do need to do something about it. You seem like a good kid though Blaine."

Blaine listened expectantly, hoping that this observation would help him in some way.

"The punishment for sneaking out is very large, Blaine." Blaine's heart caught in his chest as he listened to Mr. Fullon continue. "I can only assume that's what you were doing, and a look at the security cameras would back that up." Damn. How could Blaine be so stupid? Of course there were security cameras. Of course. "I'm going to have to take away your single room-" There goes beer drinking and talking to Kurt on the phone- "and three of your free Sundays off campus" Mr. Fullon finished.

Blaine did his best not to protest; as he knew arguing would get him nowhere. At least his free Sundays hadn't been completely taken away. He could still see Kurt eventually. Blaine nodded slightly, accepting his punishment.

"You can do better than this Blaine, I know you can. You'll have the chance to earn your room back if behavior gets better, but for now, go collect your things. When you're done with that, come back here and I'll take you to your new room."

Blaine nodded again, and began to walk out of the room slightly stunned. He couldn't believe he had let this happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this! I'll try and update soon :)<strong>


End file.
